


Guardian Angel

by shipping_galore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Severus sadly passes away during the attack on Hogwarts leaving behind his young 18 year old fiancee Hermione granger who is 28 weeks pregant with their first children a set of twins his Godson Draco and his best friend's son Harry Potter who he charished and loved like the boy was his own son





	1. The End Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> SG: I’m chopping this story as its too long also this is another 3rd re write this was originally done in 2010 then re written in 2016 but it is mainly just a fix it going back over checking for spelling mistakes and what not. When I had it on an old site fanfiction it didn’t do so well so I’ve moved it over to here instead  
> **************************************************************************  
> Note: Hermione was born in 1979 and Harry has Severus memories and knows of Severus and his mother’s childhood friendship Severus turned spy for Albus the night Harry’s parents were murdered hermione is 28 weeks pregant in the begining of the story

Started it on the 28th/3/18

 **Title:** the end of darkness

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Severus/Hermione

 **Genre:** Spiritual / tragedy/family 

 **Warnings:** death bring tissues OOC

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry potter

 **Intro:** the war is coming to an end but with devastating loss 

* * *

 

*****2nd May 1998 Hogwarts*****

18-year-old Hermione Malfoy stood in the bedroom she shared with her fiancée Severus Snape at Hogwarts pacing back and forth. She could not join her family including her best friend in battle for she was 28 weeks pregnant with her and Severus first baby they learnt at the end of her 3rd month they were having twins a boy and girl.

 _You better come back Severus Snape I cannot lose you like I lost my parents_ thought Hermione

The 28 week pregnant witch waddled over to the armchair and sat down leans her head back and closed her eyes.

Hermione sighed.

 While resting her hand on her stomach then began talking to her children.

“Your daddy, your uncles and your, grandparents better come back especially daddy mummy needs him and so do you two” said Hermione.

Just then a sharp pain went through her heart.

 _Severus_ thought a panicked Hermione.

The witch grabbed her wand and raced out of the room as best she could in her condition up the dungeon stairs and out the entrance hall door.

* * *

When she stepped out she saw the carnage spells were flying everywhere the grounds were littered with the wounded and the dead. Order members, students and teachers were all battling death eaters.

Hermione Malfoy ran through the battlefield and over to her best friend.

"Harry"

The wizard turned startled by the voice.

“Hermione you’re not supposed to be out here I will not allow you to in danger my niece and nephew go back inside now" said Harry.

Blocking a spell that was heading for Hermione

"Harry I'm fine mum and daddy are around so is Draco and your here I'll be OK” she told her best friend.

While blocking another spell that was heading for her.  

“I need to ask you have you seen Severus?"

"No, I haven't" replied Harry while firing off a few hexes

Hermione looked around.

“Where could he have gone?” she asked out loud.

She then looked over into the distance to the shrieking shake and in her heart of hearts she knew that was where he was.

 “The shack he's gone to the shack " said Hermione.

 She then turned and ran off.

"HERMIONE" yelled Harry

Draco heard Harry yell his sister's name and so too did Narcissa and Lucius.

The Malfoy’s then ran over to him to find out what was wrong.

“Scar-head what's going on?" asked Draco.

“Mr Potter what is it?” asked Lucius and Narcissa.

"Hermione she was out here and has now gone to the shake she says that's where Severus is" said Harry.

They all ducked from the four spells that were heading for them.

 The Malfoy's got this frightened look on their faces.

“Harry Severus is not the only one there so is the dark lord" said Draco.

Harry paled then they all turned and ran off after Hermione.

* * *

They eventually caught up to the pregnant witch.  So now Hermione Malfoy along with her parent’s brother and best friend were running to the out skirts of Hogsmead where they knew Severus Snape Hermione's fiancée was.

 ******* **Shack *****

They ran in and up the stairs. When they got to the top Hermione stopped and looked in Severus lay on the floor bleeding to death from the wound on his neck.

 “NO" Hermione yelled.

 She ran into the room and over to her fallen fiancée.

The others followed her over to the fallen wizard. Hermione dropped to her knees in grief Draco took off his outer cloak rolled it up and stuck it under his godfather’s head Hermione grabbed his hand.

feeling a hand in his Severus opened his eyes only to see the worried face of his pregnant witch.

“Hermione” He said weakly

"Sev I’m here” Hermione whispered lovingly

“Everything is goanna be ok now I see it" said Severus

"See what?" asked Hermione.

 Not understanding what Severus was saying

"Them, this war has really sucked" Severus joked.

That got a chuckle out of everyone.

“I'd never thought I'd see the day when Severus Snape would be making jokes" said Harry.

Who was struggling to hold back tears, ever since Hermione was adopted and he and Draco became friends he had gotten to know Severus who had become a father figure to him. Ever since Harry learned the full truth that Severus and Lily were childhood friends Severus had become Harry only link to his mother.

 “That's all going change…… I'm just sorry I can't be here to see Potter kick Voldemort’s ass…. sending his soul to hell for all eternity" Severus wheezed.

This brought tears to every one’s eyes.

Harry walked around and knelt by Severus right side.

"Don't you go talking like that your Severus Snape you survived as a spy for nearly 17 years your too stubborn to let something like this get in your way your finally got the life you deserved from the started although it never ended up being with my mother you are my only link to her so I'm not going to let you die not without a fight” said Harry.

 Although a lump lodged in his throat and the tears finally fell.

“Besides it's not time to go be with my mum you have a life with Hermione and kids to watch grow up" Harry sobbed

"Harry's right Sev I need you our kids need you" sobbed Hermione

"I'm sorry I won’t be able to see my friends happy again or watch our kids grow up" Severus whispered.

Hermione sobbed as Severus put his hand on her stomach.

"The witch and wizard they’re going to become because they’re going to be beautiful and they’re going to be powerful...just like their mother" said Severus.

"No, no, Severus no" Hermione sobbed.

She could tell he was fading fast.

The dying wizard then turned his head to Harry.

"Look at me" he whispered.

Harry moved and looked at Severus meanwhile a light chill went down Hermione's spine, she turned around only to see a woman in her early 20's with red hair and emerald eyes standing there in a pair of black pants and dark Purple top.

Hermione knew by her eyes who the person was.

"Mrs Potter"

"You can see me"

"Yes, why are you here"

"To help Sev crossover"

"Hermione who are you talking to there's no one there" said Harry.

When he heard her talking?

Hermione turned back to face him and smiled though her tears.

“Your mother Harry I'm talk to your mother she's here right now”

Harry bit his lip.

"Mummy"

"Harry my baby boy I'm so proud of you" said Lily

"Harry, she says she's Proud of you"

Harry nodded.

Hermione turned back to Lily's sprite.

"Must you take Severus"

"I'm sorry I have to"

Hermione nodded then turned back to face her dying love.

"Severus honey Mrs Potter here to take you now you can go be with her I love you"

"I love you and will always be with you" he breathed

With that the light in Severus eyes died out and his soul left his body.

He now looked to be in his early 20's instead of the age of 38.

“Hello Sev” said Lily.

“Lily” Severus whispered.

As he laid eyes on his first love for the first time in nearly 17 years Hermione watched them with tears in her eyes.

"I watched you all these years and could not ask for a better person to keep my boy safe as you have done" Lily told him.

Severus nodded.

“I’ed do anything and everything for him”

 He then turned and spotted Hermione, he walked over and knelt in front of her and laid a hand on her stomach.

Smiling

“I'll be watching over you all 4 of you.” He said

Looking over at Harry

He then kissed his fiancée before standing up.

Somehow Harry felt his mother leaving him.

"Mum, are you still here" he asked frantically

"Yes, Harry she is" said Hermione

"Mum I don't want you to go"

Lily walked over knelt in front of him and cupped the side of his face.

Harry felt the cool chill on his cheek and closed his eyes

“I will always be with your just look inside yourself"

"She says to look inside yourself and she'll be there" said Hermione

"Professor I want to thank you for all you've done for me" said Harry

"You’re welcome Harry"

Hermione smiled.

 "He says your welcome"

Severus smiled and looked at his fiancée

“Hermione love don't be scared to move on if you so wish don't morn for me and forget to live"

Hermione nodded.

 As once more tear slide down her face.

"Live for our unborn babies tell them all about me" said Severus.

 "I will I love you" sobbed Hermione.

She suddenly felt a cool chill as Severus wrapped her in his arms resting his hands on his unborn children.

Lily hate to break the tender moment between her best friend and the witch he loves but she knew their time was short

 "Sev I'm sorry we most go now" said Lily.

Severus nodded.

He kissed Hermione on the forehead and stood up then walked over to Lily, together the two best friends walked into the light.

Hermione broke down after that, for she knew he was truly gone now.

Lucius walked over and picked her up before turning to Harry.

 "Mr Potter the war yet to be won."

Harry nodded.

Harry kissed Hermione’s temple and dis-Apparited out of the shake leaving the Malfoy family behind Narcissa walked up to her friend and knelt by his corpse.

“We’ll be back my friend.”

She stood and wrapped her arm around her son together they made their way out of the shack Hermione then directed them to a short cut through a tunnel.

“Careful this tunnel comes up underneath the Whomping willow” said Hermione.

When they came to the end Lucius set Hermione down and quickly as he could, he scrambled out of the entrance and rolled just as a branch was coming down.

Narcissa gave a startled yelp when she saw the branch where her husband had been moments ago Seconds later they heard him say the freezing charm,

“Immobulus”

The Whomping Willow froze he stepped forwards and reached his hand inside and first pulled his wife out then Hermione and finally Draco, the young wizard helped his sister to her feet. They dusted themselves off before looking around only dead bodies could be seen.

“Where is everyone?” asked Draco.

Suddenly they heard the clashing of spells.

“The court yard” said Lucius

* * *

The family raced across the vast grounds and into the corridor, looking though the corridor ‘window’ they could see Harry battling Voldemort, leaning back against her father Hermione closed her eyes and put her hands together.

“Severus please love help Harry rid this world of evil.”

While battling the evil wizard Harry felt a surge of power course though his body.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled standing behind Harry with his hands on the young man’s shoulders was her Fiancée and next to him was Lily together they gave Harry a magical boost and with that Extra boot of magic Harry was able to destroy Voldemort once and for all.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

finished it on the 28th /3/18


	2. Premature labor

Started it on 28th /3/18

 **Title:** premature labor 

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Severus/Hermione

 **Genre:** Spiritual /family 

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry potter

 **Intro:**  hours after the war ends Hermione gives birth early due to stress from the war and death of Severus.

* * *

  *****Goodrich’s hallow cemetery/ Malfoy manor /Hermione's room*****

The funeral for Severus was later that day, only Harry and the Malfoys (including Hermione) attended though out the funeral Hermione who sat between her brother and best friend, she could not stop crying.  Draco and Harry each put their arms around her offering comfort and a shoulder to cry on. Severus Snape was laid to rest in the cemetery of Goodrich’s hallow on the other side of his best friend Lilly potter.

“Your together forever now I love you” Hermione whispered.

Standing in front of her fiancés newly made grave she placed a Lily on top of his head stone which read

**_ here lies Severus Snape born 9th of Feb 1960 Died 2nd May 1998 _ **

**_ beloved friend family member and fiancé _ **

**_ the bravest man I ever knew  _ **

Walking over to Hermione, Lucius places an arm around her shoulder and walks her back to the gates where Harry her mother and brother were waiting, Harry hugged her tight yet mindful of his unborn niece and nephew.

When he pulled back he knelt and rest his forehead on her stomach.

“You two be good for your mummy, and uncle Harry will see you soon your mummy loves you your daddy loves you” whispered Harry.

Both he and Hermione closed their eyes to stop the tears for Hermione she was moved to tears for the love Harry had for them and the fact that yes, their daddy although could not be with them loved them very much. As for Harry the words he repeated to his unborn niece and nephew were the last words he heard his mother say to HIM. Giving Hermione’s stomach a kiss he stood up and watch as the family using a medical portkey. Port keyed back home

* * *

Returning home Hermione bid her family goodnight and walked through the manor and up to the west wing stairs opening the door she walked inside closed the door and crossed the vast living area of the west wing and over to her bedroom.

Opening her bedroom door Hermione walked in and closed the door before walking over to Her closet and got down one of Severus night shirts she had used when she stayed over at his place the first night and had forgot to return it she used magic to undress herself and pulled the night shirt on over her head and re sized it to fit her expanding stomach walking over to her bed she crawled under the covers hugged the other pillow to her and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Around 10:00 that same night Hermione woke screaming

“Breezy” she called out in pain.

“Yes, Mistress wake my parents and brother” Hermione said though gritted teeth

The elf looked scared but nodded and popped away.

* * *

 

******10 minutes later *****

Her Parents and brother rushed in.

 "Hermione what is it?" asked Lucius.

"It's time daddy" Hermione winced.

 "There's no time to get her to St Margo's I have to get Poppy here" said Narcissa.

"Breezy"

The elf popped in as Draco went to comfort his sister.

"Breezy contact Poppy tell her to come to Malfoy manor Hermione is in labour." said Narcissa

"Yes, my lady" said Breezy and popped away.

"I'm goanna call Harry I'll be back shortly sis" said Draco as he kissed her and left.

* * *

 

A few minutes later Poppy floo’ed into the room she set to work on making Hermione comfortable not long after that Draco along with Harry walked into the room and Lucius and Narcissa left.

Draco got on Hermione's right and Harry got on her left they each took her hand.

"OK Hermione it's time to push" said Poppy.

Hermione screamed as she pushed.

Both boys winced as her grip on their hands tightened.

 "OK relax" said Poppy.

 Hermione flopped back on the bed and tears flowed down her face.

"I want Severus" she whispered.

Harry pushed back her sweat soaked fringe.

"I know sweetie."

"Soon sis soon you will be holding a part of him in your arms just hang on a little longer and they'll be here" said Draco.

"OK Hermione push" said Poppy

Hermione did and pushed.

"MERLIN I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE" she screamed.

As the last of her strength left her and she lay back down just then warmth went through body she turned her head and saw Severus.

"Come on baby you can do this just a little more and then our son and daughter will be here" he told her.

 Hermione smiled.

 So, with renewed strength and with one big push the first baby entered the world with a scream.

"It’s a girl" said Poppy

Draco left Hermione's side.

 Poppy put a cleaning charm on the baby and wrapped it up in a pink towel before handing her over to Draco.

"Alright Hermione once more and it will be all over" said Poppy.

Hermione nodded and pushed.

Three pushes later they heard another cry Hermione flopped back on the bed.

"It's a boy" said Poppy.

Harry stepped over to Poppy who had just finished cleaning the baby and put a blue blanket around him. The mediwitch handed him to Harry the boys walked over to Hermione.

"Here are your son and daughter" they said.

 As they handed the babies to their mother.

Hermione was crying as she held her babies.

 "They look so much like him"

"Yeah but they have your face and eye shape," said Harry.

"They also have your nose Hermion" said Draco

 "Thank Merlin for that" said Severus.

 Hermione laughed at what the sprite of her fiancée said she then turned and looked to where she knew Severus still stood and smiled.

 "We did it Sev."

Harry turned to see where she was looking at and smiled.

“He'd be so proud of you Hermione" said Harry.

Draco went and got his parents, meanwhile Hermione turned back to Poppy.

"Thank you" she told the mediwitch.

 Poppy smiled.

 Then with a wave of her wand, Hermione now lay in a clean bed with a clean night gown Poppy took out a magic parchment,

“What are their names?" asked Poppy.

"Talitha dawn Snape and Alexander Severus Snap" said Hermione.

Poppy nodded.

She wrote down their names then got Hermione to sign her name in the box that said mother, magically Severus’s name appeared in the box marked father.

“Congratulations” said Poppy.

 Before flooing out the room, just as Draco Lucius and Narcissa walked in.

"Hermione sweetheart" said Severus

Hermione looked over and gave him a sad smile Severus bent over and gave his kids a kiss each but when he did two small tears slid from his eyes he straightened up and turned, Hermione felt the room go cold and knew then that he was gone.

However, she smiled down at her two kids.

 _Your never really gone_ thought Hermione.

Narcissa and Lucius walked over to the bed.

 "Mum Daddy met your grandson and granddaughter Talitha dawn Snape and Alexander Severus Snap said Hermione.

 Lucius picked up Talitha while Narcissa took Alexander.

"Oh, there beautiful darling" said Narcissa.

The family stayed like that, Hermione laying in the bed with Narcissa and Lucius sitting on either side of their daughter while holding their grandkids and Draco and Harry standing behind them.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on 28th/3/18


	3. Watching over you

Started it on 28h/3/18

 **Title:** watching over you

 **Author:** Shipping _galore

 **Pairings:** Severus/Hermione

 **Genre:** Spiritual /family 

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry potter

 **Intro:**  its been 7 months since the war ended along with the death of Severus and the birth of the twins Hermione’s adjusted well, being a single mother of twins

* * *

 

Hermione moved into Severus a week after the twins were born, she welcomed them home 3 months after they were born because they were born premature, the twins Talitha and Alexander were now 6 months old and learning to crawl.

They each had a head of black hair and a pair of beautiful black eyes which they inherited from their father their skin was also sallow like their fathers, but their face and eye shape along with the noise were that of their mother. Some days it was hard for Hermione to look at them only to realize what she lost other times it gave her joy to know he was still with her.

* * *

*********7 months later/ 2nd November 1998******

It was a cool late morning in the Snape house Hermione and the kids were in the living room on the floor looking at photos of Severus.

"Your daddy was a wonderful man he saved your uncle Harry and I a lot he loved making potions and was a potion's master and he loved you both so much" Hermione said.

Before turning the page, Talitha immediately put her hand on the photo of Severus.

"Yes, that's daddy darling and he loved us very much" said Hermione.

She was still playing with the babies when somewhere in the house the clock struck 12:00pm, just then there was a flare up in the fire place making the babies whimper, Hermione turned and saw green flames then out stepped her family. Talitha and Alexander perked up and smiled.

They started clapping when they saw their Uncles and grandparents

Hermione stood up from the floor to go greet her family with a hug and kiss.

Harry smiled

"How's uncle Harry's favourite girl, oh you’re getting big" said Harry.

Picking Talitha up off the floor, he then settled the little girl on his hip.

 Draco picks up Alexander and as soon as Alexander was in his uncles arms the boy tried to grab his nose. Luckily enough Draco moved his face away Hermione put a hand over her mouth trying to top the laughter from bubbling up.

****************************************************************************************************

Entering the kitchen/ dining hall the family sat around at the table with the twins sitting in their uncle’s lap.

“Since it is a cold mid-morning I thought we could have some nice warm soup is chicken and mushroom soup ok with everyone?” asked Hermione.

“Sure Dear” said Lucius.

They watched her enter the kitchen and began getting all the Ingredients out to make the soup and began preparing.

“Hermione darling why not call a house elf to do that” Narcissa suggested.

 Severus never had one mother and I grew up in a muggle household where we did Everything ourselves I’m just so used to doing everything with my own hands rather then using Magic or calling on a house elf and with the way I’ve been feeling for the last 7 month I’ve needing to occupy my hands, so I would rather do everything by hand.

After a while the twins were reaching out for their grandparents.

 Narcissa and Lucius gladly took the twins.

“Lunch is going to be 30 minutes why don't we go into the living room" said Hermione.

Hermione set the timer and they walked into the living room.

* * *

Once in the living room the boys sat on the floor with the twins as did Hermione Lucius and Narcissa sat on the sofa, Hermione lifted her hand and summoned some of the twin’s toys to the living room.

Hermione watches as Harry and Draco play with the twins but something catches her eye and she turns only to see Severus sitting in his favourite armchair Hermione smiles she then goes back to watching her kids.

Suddenly Talitha and Alexander got up on their hands and knees and began rocking everyone sat up straight as this was a first for the twins were up on their hands and knees.

"OH MY GOD" Hermione screamed.

“You think they’re going to go?” asked Draco.

As he watched his niece and nephew rock back and forth on their hands and knees

“I bet on it” said Harry  

“Enough boys and just watch” said Hermione who had not taken her eyes of her children.

5 to 10 minutes later saw the twins first movement the both lift their left hand and the opposite leg at the same time before placing it done and then did it for the right hand and left leg soon they were crawling.

Hermione had a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes while the boys cheer the twins on as they raced to see who could get to their grandparents first. Severus who was watching started crying as he saw his children crawling for the first time.

 _You two lean fast just like your mummy_ he thought.  
Before disappearing out of sight, Hermione looked over by the chair but saw no trace of her fiancé.

Getting up she walks over to her parents and lifts the twins into her arms. Once both her children were in her arms, Hermione smiled and kissed the tops of their heads before whispering to them.

"Daddy's proud of you both just as mummy grandma grandpa Uncle Harry and uncle Draco are."

Seconds later the timer goes off.

Standing up Lucius takes his granddaughter from his daughter. Together they all walk into the dining room.  

* * *

They gather around the table Hermione summons 2 high chairs then she and Lucius put the twins into their high chairs and strapping them in, Hermione re enters the kitchen and dishes out lunch setting everything on a tray she makes her way back into the dining hall and setting the tray down handing out their bowl of soup before taking her seat.

The boys and Lucius ate, while Hermione and Narcissa multitask by eating their lunch yet also feeding the twins. When Lunch was over with they all stood up Harry and Draco unstrapped and lifted each twin from their chair and set them on their hip afterwards they made their way back into the living room where they all hugged and kissed goodbye. However, the twins did not want to let go of their uncles, after some time, Draco and Harry were able to hand the twins back to Hermione without a fuss. After seeing them off Hermione turned walked through the door in the living room and up the stairs. By the time Hermione reached the top the twins were asleep.

* * *

Hermione walked into the nursery and over to the cots and lade them down and tucked them in before walking over to the door and flipped the switch turning the light off.

"Sweet dreams my little snakes" Hermione whispered.

She smiled as light breezes when there were no breezes blew in from the open widow and made the snake mobiles above the twin’s cribs move.

"Daddy says goodnight" said Hermione.

She closed the door before turning a walking into the master bedroom and over to the bed she slipped in on Severus side of the bed she had been sleeping on his side of the bed for the past 6 months.

Hermione pulled the cover up and closed her eyes and went to sleep

* * *

******Another 6 months later/ 2 nd May 1999******

Today was both a sorrowful and joyful day for Hermione Malfoy today marked the one-year anniversary of the end of the war, Severus death and the birth of the twins,

****Park******

Currently the Malfoys and Harry were with Hermione and the twins at the park celebrating the twins first birthday.  At the moment Hermione and her parents were watching the twins run around with their uncles.

Hermione called them over for presents as well as cake, the twins came running over and barrelled into the mother making the young woman laugh sitting up with both now in her lap Hermione felt a chill and looked over by the cluster of trees where they sat, casually leaning against the tree was her dear Severus

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world” he told her.

“He’s here isn’t” he asked both boys.

When they saw Hermione smile towards a tree Hermione just nodded not take her eyes of her love,

“He wouldn’t miss this for the world” said Lucius.

That comment only made Hermione laugh.

The twins at the moment were sitting in Hermione's lap opening their presents.

They got some clothes and toys from their grandparents when they opened Harry and Draco gift Hermione saw a framed photo of their parents it was a picture of when Hermione was 5 months pregnant and they were celebrating Easter.

The twins were shown the framed photos when something surprising happened Alexander reach out her hand and put it over Severus

"Daddy"

Talitha put her hand on the picture of Hermione

"Mummy"

Everyone went quiet and tears sprung to Hermione's eyes she put a hand over her mouth before taking it away and looking at Draco and Harry.

 "Did...did they just speak" asked a tearful Hermione.

"They did sis" said Draco.

Hermione closed her eyes.

Lucius stood up walked up behind his daughter and knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder Hermione lent back and Lucius wrapped his arms around them.

 "He is with you always" whispered Lucius

Hermione nodded turned and kissed his cheek.

Afterwards Lucius let go and the boys took the twins while Hermione got up and walked off to the tree where Severus used to sit at.

“It's been a year love, yet it still hurts our babies have grown so much”

Hermione felt his presence behind her and closed her eyes, However Severus cloaked himself so even someone who could see dead people like Hermione couldn't see him. He stood and listened, but he also watched his kids sitting with their grandparents and uncles.

“Sometimes it’s hard to look at them because I'm reminded of what I lost and that's you then some days I look at them and feel joy for having a part of you with me still. I know your there every time I look at the kids your there."

She wiped away a stay tear.

Yet the Tears were still streaming down her face as she looked back at her kids. Alexander was wrestling with both Harry and Draco while Talitha sat in her grandmother’s lap getting her hair brushed and put back into the ponytail

“There you’ll be” Hermione whispered.

Seeing Hermione looking over at them,

“Hey, Alex Telly, why don’t we go see mummy?” asked Narcissa

 Lucius and Narcissa walked the kids over to their mother, Hermione gathers her kids into her arms and kissed her kid’s heads. The kids turned and looked up at Hermione.

Hermione looked into the eyes of her son and daughter and knew she'll have a piece of Severus where ever she is in the form of her son and daughter and he'll be there every time she looked at them.

The sprite of Severus made himself visible to her.

 Hermione felt his magic and her head shot up she gasp when she saw Severus he smiled tears visible on his cheeks he knelt down.

"I'll always be there, look at our kids and you'll see me,"

He then reaches over and for the last time kissed his family goodbye.

Standing up he turned and for a second time he saw the light.

Hermione did to, she knew this would be the last time he would ever be able to come back he smiled at his love and walked into the light.

RCS please                   

The end

 Finished it on 29th/3/18 

**Author's Note:**

> Time line:  
> the 25th of December 1994: 15-year-old Hermione got a letter telling her, that her parents had died in a car crash. Drawing her time of grief Harry and surprisingly Draco who was still on the dark side were there for a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen. Not long after the accident Hermione begins to see her parent’s spirits and sometimes when she's around Harry she can see his Parents  
> ****************************************************************************  
> The 24th of June 1995: Voldemort came back. Not long after that Lucius saw the wizard for who he was a lunatic and he and his family changed sides.  
> *****************************************************************************  
> On the 2nd of November 1995: 1 month after Hermione's16th birthday and 10 months after her parent’s deaths the Malfoy's offered to adopt Hermione and she said yes.  
> ****************************************************************************  
> November 9th, 1995: 1 weeks after the adoption Ron found out. After that the golden trio was no more.  
> ****************************************************************************  
> On September the 1st 1996: Harry and Hermione were re-sorted this time into Slytherin Draco, his sister and their best friend became the silver trio.  
> *****************************************************************************  
> Winter holidays of 1996 Hermione realised she has feeling for her Potions professor and Draco’s godfather Severus Snape. (she had learned 2 months after her adoption that Severus came over every Sunday for the traditional Sunday roast she would even see him at the Malfoys for thanksgiving and Christmas dinner it was during the thanksgiving Dinner that she learned he was Draco’s godfather.) Severus and Hermione got to know each other more and more during his visits to Malfoy manor.  
> ****************************************************************************  
> 19th September 1997 Hermione's 18th birthday they realise they loved each other and begin dating  
> *****************************************************************************  
> 14th of October Hermione Conceives the twins  
> ****************************************************************************  
> 19th of November 1997 Hermione find out, she’s 5 weeks pregnant nervously she tells Severus as they had only been dating for 2 months. He is shocked but happy she asks if she can tell harry and Draco and he allows it. Overjoyed the new expecting couple shared the news with her parent’s, her brother and best friend. Both Draco and Harry were ecstatic to become uncles.  
> ***************************************************************************  
> 9th of February1998 Severus purposes and Hermione says yes, they were planning their wedding for this coming August


End file.
